Right vs Wrong
by Phantom-Phan-4-Eternity
Summary: Nancy is a young 17yearold who owns no ordinary, peaceful life. She lives with an expickpocketer who abuses her day and night, punishing her for her bad deeds. She is desperate to find a way to cease her pain and her living in fear...but how?


**_Author's Note: All the characters in this story are based on the characters in the 2005 movie of Oliver Twist. Here is the website so you get to know what the characters look like! _**

Shadows creeped over the deserted, silent streets as the bitter cold approached. Everyone had retreated to their warm houses, warming up by their fires and the children had retired to their beds, exhausted after their pleasures. This included everyone apart from the young girl leaning on the corner of Baker's Street. She was pale and thin, with fiery, curled ginger hair and frightened hazel eyes. Nancy was her name and she was exhausted and recovering after her narrow escape from Bill Sykes, her master. Her bruises and cuts made it highly obvious that her master was abusing her and that she was probably escaping another beating. If you had observed her and thought this, I will tell you know, your thoughts were correct. Indeed, it had been another difficult evening for Nancy and now she was stranded where was she to go? She thought of maybe returning and admitting to Bill she had been wrong and apologise and hope he would forgive her without the need to beat her up but then she shook that away. No. She wouldn't risk it. Tears pricked her eyes. She had no money with her so the chances of her getting into an inn for the night were scarce. But she was willing to try. And so, she wrapped her blanket round her body, attempting to keep herself warm, and strolled to the nearest inn. Inside, it was warm and silent, it wasn't very busy. The barman greeted her friendly.

"Hello ma'am! How may I be of assistance?"

"Hello sir! I was wonderin' if ye can give me a room for a night. Ye see, I've bin in the street all day and I'm really desperate for someplace to stay,"

"Hm…" the barman looked unconvinced and gazed into the young girl's pleading eyes.

"Alright! But fer one night only!" she had won!

"Oh thank-you very much Sir! God bless ye!" Nancy was relieved.

The barman smiled and gave her a key to her room. Nancy didn't hesitate and rushed upstairs and through corridors and into her room. The room was small but had enough room for a cupboard, a bed, a table and a few belongings. She gazed out of her window and wondered if Bill really cared that she was gone. She decided he probably wouldn't and shrugged. Laying down her blanket, she took off her shoes and bonnet and climbed into bed. Hopefully be morning, Bill would want her back.

Nancy stirred the following day, content and ready to return to her master. She grabbed her blanket and tied her bonnet and returned the key to the barman, thanking him for his generosity again. The calm, quiet morning streets greeted her as she stepped outside, a gentle breeze was present in the air and the sun beamed down on the streets, frightening away the shadows of the night. Nancy began her travel back to Bill's, slightly nervous and cautious. People were rapidly filling the streets and in her rush, she bashed into a small boy.

"I'm so sorry! My fault!" she replied.

The boy lifted his head and she gasped.

"Oliver!"

"Nancy! Where have you been? Bill was sayin' that you disappeared last night and was worried that you might have perished in the bitter cold!" Oliver smiled.

"Did he? I neva knew he'd be that concerned…he was gonna give me anova beatin' he was! Where are ye headin'?"

"To the market. Fagin told me to find Dodger and Charley, wanna come?"

"Alright!"

They began strolling in the opposite direction as Nancy had been.

"So where were you last night?"

"At an inn. Thankfully a kind barman let me stay the night for nuffin!"

Suddenly, Nancy ceased in her tracks and gasped. Oliver glanced up at her and tried to find where she was staring. Then, he realised. Bill was lingering in the streets. Thankfully he hadn't seen Oliver and Nancy and Nancy tugged Oliver round a corner.

"What am I s'posed to do?" she hissed.

"I dunno. Just go to 'im an apologise!" Oliver mumbled.

Nancy sighed.

"Fine. I'll be off then. Bye Oliver!"

And at that, she bravely strolled along the street towards Bill, who was eying a couple of boys nearby, pinching apples. It was Dodger and Charley.

"Ah! There you are Nance! I was worried sick las' night! Were you bin?" Bill appeared quite calm and cheery.

"Sorry Bill to have worried ya! I was in the streets all night!" she lied for her safety.

"Yer lucky! I thought you'd 'av perished in the bitter cold! It was freezin' last night!"

"Well, I just kept maself warm wiv ma blanket! I have done it b'fore!"

Suddenly, a loud siren echoed through the streets. Charley and Dodger ceased their pickpocketing and ran off.

"The traps!" mumbled Bill and began to scurry.

Nancy followed them to a dark alleyway where they met Oliver again.

"Alright Nance! Did ye summon the traps?" Bill demanded.

"No of course not Bill! I wuld neva do that!"

"Dodger, Charley?"

The two boys shook their heads, clutching the apples they had snatched.

"Right! Let's get back to Fagin. He'll be needin' some food!" Bill grumbled.

Nancy lagged on behind with the three boys who were discussing their close call with the traps again.

"Well! At least we gots some apples for Fagin! He'll be happy we hav somethin' at the least!" chuckled Charley biting greedily into one of his apples.

"Indeed! I dear say, 'ow many times hav we nearly been caught by those traps this week anyhows?" joined in Dodger.

"Too many! Best no tell Fagin tho! He'll get real annoyed!" Charley nudged Oliver who remained quiet and uninterested.

"So Nance?" Charley glanced up at her for the first time this morning. "Where wer ye last night? Bett was complainin' that's wot! Weren't she Dodger?"

"Yes! A right grumbler of a sort! Was lonely an' all!"

"I was in the streets all night, I was! Tryin' to escape anova beatin'! That's wot!" Nancy mumbled.

"Surprised ye neva perished!" chuckled Charley.

Nancy was getting fed up with all the attention and people saying that she could have died from the deadly cold! So, she shrugged it off.

When they eventually returned to Fagin's everything was peaceful and silent. The fire was burning softly and Fagin was asleep at the table, snoring most loudly. Bett was at the corner, warming up at the fire, huddled up as if freezing to death. She glanced up as Bill and the boys entered and rose when she saw Nancy and scurried over to greet her friend.

"Nance! Where on earth ya been! I was worried sick 'bout ya!" she smiled.

She had curled black hair, the same colour as the wooden table of which slept Fagin. Her ocean blue eyes were misty as if she was not altogether there. And like, Nancy she was fairly pale.

"I was in the streets all night, escapin' anova beatin'!" she mumbled joining her friend at the fire.

Fagin stirred at that moment.

"Ah! Hello boys! Wotcha got today then?" she beamed.

"Apples Fagin! Good ripe juicy apples!" Charley piped up, leaning over the table, clutching the apples.

"Good on ya! We're needin' a bit o' fruit to keep us goin'!" he patted Dodger and Charley.

"Nancy also came back! She was in the streets all night!" Dodger stared at her chatting to Bett and having a joke.

"Nance!" Bill called.

Nancy seemed oblivious to the call and Bill grew angry.

"Nance!" he shouted, startling her and Bett.

"Come on! I wanna word we ya back home!"

Nancy stared at Bett helplessly. Bett knew it meant she was going to receive a beating, and a harsh one at that.

"Nance! Get up! I wanna word we ya!"

When Nancy refused again, he stormed over and grabbed her arm. He clenched her tightly as Fagin, the boys and Bett stared in horror. They watched in dismay as the young girl was flung to the end of the room and hit off the wall, collapsing to the ground. She glanced up at Bill with pleading eyes.

"When I tell ya to come you come alright?" he yelled.

Nancy nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bill leave her alone! She 'as enough torture as it is!" cried Bett.

"Did I say you could talk?" Bill bellowed, grabbing a nearby poker stick with a hook at the end and approaching her.

Nancy grabbed it and tried to tug it from him, but he knocked her to the ground with a heavy blow, just missing her head and inside ripping her arm. She collapsed to the ground in pain and exhaustion. In his anger, Bill stormed out, not giving Nancy a second glance. Oliver and Bett raced to her side. Her arm was soaked in blood……


End file.
